ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortuneteller Baba
|Race=Human/Witch |Gender=Female |Date of birth=before Age 250 |Address=FS 199644 CC. |Occupation=Fortuneteller |FamConnect= Master Roshi (brother) Ghost Usher (servant) }} Fortuneteller Baba (占いババ, Uranai Baba; lit. "All-seeing Crone") is an old witch who appears for the first time in the Commander Red Saga in a vision, as Goku was seeing the past, present, and future on Korin Tower. She appeared full-time in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in Dragon Ball, and after that she shows up in anime fillers and rarely from time to time. Personality Baba is shown to be very rude towards people, even her own brother. Baba also likes to underestimate people who fight her five warriors, as she thought that Goku, Yamcha and Krillin stood no chance of beating any of them. She seems to have her limits on just how far she will let the fighters do to their opponents, urgently ordering Spike the Devil Man not to attack Goku with the Devilmite Beam, assuming everyone else it has killed, it would kill him too. Another example of her arrogance is evident when she informs to Grand Kai that she will take Goku to the living world without the Kai's previous consent, and even dared to say in his face that she did not need it to do such thing, much to the deity's displeasure (though he is forced to consent anyway cause, as noticed by Baba, he would have to train Goku himself if he refused). Biography Baba had been fortune-telling for more than 500 years, and is none other than Master Roshi's older sister, whom he bickers with constantly. With her unique clairvoyant capabilities, she is able to see into the future using her Crystal Ball. She is more than happy to tell anyone what their future holds for them, although, the price is very costly at a payment up front of Ƶ10,000,000. However, the alternative way of gaining one's fortune is to defeat her five "other-worldly" martial arts experts, Fangs the Vampire, See-Through the Invisible Man, Bandages the Mummy, Spike the Devil Man, and Grandpa Gohan at her palace. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha take her challenge when they cannot find the last Dragon Ball to resurrect Bora, a man killed when helping Goku. Baba herself assisted See Through when Yamcha could hear his movements, by singing loudly, so Yamcha had no idea where he was. Eventually, they beat all five warriors, with the last one giving up. She has a knack for divination skills with her Crystal Ball, allowing her to see any place on Earth, or even look deep into the future. She can also travel to the Other World and back. In Dragon Ball Z, Baba meets the Guide who took Goku to the start of the Snake Way in a café in the Other World. The Guide gives her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). In one anime filler of the Vegeta Saga, the television coverage of the Saiyan fight is interrupted while Fortuneteller Baba arrives there (upon her arrival she is greeted by a wave of stray bullets having been fired by an impulsive Chi-Chi, who was being restrained from going to the battlefield to take her son home). Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Oolong, and Puar gather around her crystal ball to see how their friends and loved ones are faring, but her magical ball eventually phases out due to the large concentrations of energy. In another anime filler scene, she went to Goku's house to show Chi-Chi and the Ox-King the conclusion of the Cell Games on her crystal ball. During the fights with her martial experts in Dragon Ball, it is made known that she has the ability to grant special leave for the dead to return for approximately one day, which she uses to let Goku fight his own dead adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Later on, she allows Goku to return to Earth for one day to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament and to meet his young son Goten. Later, from King Yemma's orders she has to lead Vegeta to the Earth to help in the fight against Super Buu. As she was in King Yemma's office when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, she is one of the few characters not to die in Dragon Ball Z. She does not appear at all during Dragon Ball GT except at the end of the series when the dramatic flashback of the three ''Dragon Ball'' series is shown as Goku is leaving the tournament 100 years later. Special abilities *'Divination' – The art of fortune-telling and divination. Fortuneteller Baba continually chants the phrase "Oh hoi, hoi, hoi, poi..." to see a vision or image in her magical crystal ball. *'One-Day Revival' – Through an unknown teleporting method, Fortuneteller Baba is allowed to make contracted deals with King Yemma and is therefore capable of bringing a deceased resident of the Other World back to the Living World, granting one full-day's worth of life-energy to the recipient. The first time it was apparent that she can do this was demonstrated in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, wherein Grandpa Gohan is mysteriously "brought back to life" fighting Goku in the old witch's 5-man tournament. Following the Grandfather/Grandson battle and Grandpa Gohan's revelation to Goku, Fortuneteller Baba explains to everyone the notions about the Other World and that she can bring people back from the dead. This technique of Fortuneteller Baba's is brought back into the series much later, it is in the Majin Buu Saga where Goku relays a message that he has been granted permission to go back to Earth for Fortuneteller Baba's allowed full day; with all intents to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and spend as much time with his family as he could. With the battle against Majin Buu beginning shortly after Goku's return, his time was sadly derived in batt Category:Females Category:Canonical Pages Category:Characters